


Vision

by justlook3



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker's thoughts at the end of Return of the Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Luke Skywalker stood apart from the others, looking off into the distance. Suddenly, he saw a vision of Ben and Master Yoda. Standing with them, clothed in Jedi robes, was a man whose face was familiar but yet Luke did not know him. But the man smiled at him and Luke knew instantly. This was Anakin Skywalker, his father, the good man he had been so long ago before he became the mechanical monster. Luke smiled, his father had indeed been embraced by the light. There was hope for them all.

Leia grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the visions, into the circle she had created. He knew that the Jedi would not mind, for with the living was where Luke belonged. He smiled down at his twin sister. Sister. The term still sounded strange to his mind, yet it thrilled his heart. He had once felt so alone, alone until she came, the other half of his soul. Once, in what seemed like a lifetime ago, he had mistaken those feelings for love. It was love, but not romance. He had learned that after Bespin, in Leia’s despair over losing Han. Now, he understood why it had been so easy to let go of her. Deep down, like Leia, he had always known who she was to him.

It suddenly amazed him, he who had once been so alone, now surrounded by friends and family. They were more than friends, they were family, time and shared experiences had made them that. Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, Artoo, Threepio, Wedge, and so many of the others. They had fought together, laughed together, cried together, and held it together in the face of what seemed like incredible odds. Later, he was sure he would find out exactly what the others had faced while he faced the Emperor and his own destiny. But that could wait, for tonight was about celebration.

They had been victorious, but the war was far from over. The Emperor was dead, but the Empire was still alive. Standing in the circle, Luke was suddenly filled with clarity. There would be battles yet to come, enemies new and old, that would attempt to destroy all for which the Alliance had fought. But in the end, the light side would prevail. Too much had been lost, so many had given their lives for the cause for right not to win out in the end. It would not be an easy road for any of them. Battles would still need to be fought, a government created, aid would have to be found for those displaced and injured by war, and the Jedi needed to be rebuilt. Luke knew, for the Force called to him from every part of this great forest, that the Emperor hadn’t destroyed all of the Jedi. Somewhere out there, he knew there were others, others like him, those who might not know that they could touch the Force. He was the hope of the Jedi. That was his destiny now. He did not think he was ready for it, but in the words of Yoda _embrace it he must._ And he would. But not tonight.

Tonight there was just one thing to do, raise the glass that had been pressed into his hand and join the toast. “To the Alliance!” To the future, to the Force, to his family. Despite the brief vision he'd had this night, Luke knew that at the end, the future was a bright one. And he smiled.


End file.
